The Reason
by Herochick007
Summary: "Give me one good reason to stay." Ron and Hermione fight. Will she stay? Rating for mentions of sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: This story contains mentions of sex (nothing explicit) and adultery **

**This is for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum**

**Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge**

**495\. (song title) The Reason – Hoobastank**

**If you dare challenge.**

**495\. Detection**

"Give me a reason to stay, Ron, any reason!"

"I love you."

"That's your go to answer? You love me? Do you even know what love means? Love means you don't go sleeping around with your little groupies!"

"Me, what about you, 'Mione?"

"I've only been with you, Ron, and you know it."

"Maybe physically, but what about all those late nights? Whose cologne is that I smell on your clothes?"

"You smell my clothes?"

"I smell him on you, 'Mione. Now, tell me who he is."

"No, even if I was spending time with another man, what does it matter to you? I'm not cheating, I would never cheat, unlike you, Ron."

"And who says I'm cheating, the Prophet? Because we both know how reliable they are..."

"Ron, I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her, in our bedroom."

"You were spying one me!"

"No! I was upstairs, in our room, when I heard the door open. I wanted to surprise you, so I hid in the closet, in the flipping nude. You came in, and I almost opened the door when I saw her."

"You were spying on me!"

"Maybe a little, I didn't...I couldn't...I wanted to see what you did."

"And, what exactly did you see?"

"You and her, in our bed! Our bed, Ron, how could you?"

"You weren't supposed to be home."

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Why were you home?"

"I didn't feel well. I left work early, came home, took a pepper-up, had some tea. I was feeling better by the time you came home."

"You were sick?"

"A little, it's flu season and half the office is out."

"Hermione, please, answer this truthfully. Are you pregnant?"

"I..."

"You've been sick on and off the last two weeks, it's possible."

"Yes."

"And if you are, it's mine?"

"I never cheated, Ron. The cologne belongs to Professor Matthers, he's proofreading my research paper. He's only available during the evening, he teaches during the day."

"So it is possible?"

"Yes. How do we...is there a spell?"

"I think so? How do muggles?"

"There's a test, you pee on a stick and it detects hormones...nevermind how it works. It's supposed to be really accurate."

"Maybe we should try the muggle one, since I don't know the spell?"

"I could do it, hand me that book."

"The red one?"

"Yes, the red one. Thank you, here it is."

"Um...did it work?"

"Yes, you can open your eyes now, Ron."

"So...pink is..."

"Pink is yes. We're going to be parents Ron."

"Shite..."

"I agree, so...now what do we do? I mean, weren't we just about to...break up?"

"You were going to break up with me. Yes."

"I think...maybe we should try to work through this, there was only one girl right?"

"Yes, Hermione, I promise, she was the only one, the Prophet is exaggerating."

"Alright. I know you're right about how useful that paper is, why do I even read it?"

"You like the crossword?"

"It's fun, you should try it."

"You know what, I will. From now on things are going to be different, 'Mione. From now on it's us and this little one. I promise, my name will be no where that paper unless it's because I did something amazing."

"And I'll talk to Professor Matthers about seeing if we can meet on weekends?"

"No, don't give up on your paper, if he's available on evenings only, invite him here? I'd like to meet your colleagues"

"Really?"

"Really, I want to make this work between us, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron. And I want to make it work too,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter, Rowling does. **

**This story, if you haven't noticed, is going to be written in entirely dialogue. I hope you enjoy! **

"Ron, are you awake?"

"No. I'm asleep. I'm talking in my sleep."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?'

"We'll be fine, go to sleep Hermione. It's midnight."

"But I can't sleep, I just keep worrying."

"The baby won't be here for another six months, you've got plenty of time to figure it out. Good night."

"Ron?"

"Zzzz, snork."

R/H R/H R/H

"Please, no orange juice. You know it makes me sick."

"It's good for you, mum said so."

"So throwing up my breakfast is good for me?"

"But mum said..."

"Is your mum in our kitchen?"

"No."

"Is your sitting at the table trying to keep the half a bagel she ate down?"

"No?"

"Exactly. So no orange juice!"

"Fine, I'm just trying to look out for you, Hermione. You and our baby. Hey, we should name him after my dad. What do you think?"

"I think it would be confusing, but how about as a middle name?"

"You never like my suggestions."

"I do, just not that one. I'm just not big on the name. It works well for your dad. Besides we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Only because you don't want to find out. If we knew, we could pick a name. How about Molly for a girl?"

"No. I want our child to have their own name."

"Fine. I'm going out, we need some more groceries."

"I could come with, let me grab my bag."

"I'll be awhile, Hermione, I have some other errands to run, I know you don't like being on your feet for hours. Why don't you floo Ginny and work on decorating the nursery."

"But..."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything.

I am having too much fun writing this.

"Hi, Ginny? What are you doing at the Burrow?"

"Harry and I stopped by to pick up some things mum promised us."

"Um, this is going to be a weird question, but is Ron there?"

"Ron? I don't think so? Let me go ask Harry, he's outside playing Quiddich with Fred and George. No, Ron's not here. Why?"

"He said he was going to the grocery and that was a few hours ago, I figured he might have stopped there. Thank you though."

"Hermione, um, I know I shouldn't say anything, but...you might try Lavender..."

"Thank you, Ginny. Hey, are you and Harry still coming for dinner Friday?"

"Of course, Hermione. I'll see you then."

R/H R/H R/H

"Brown fireplace, may I ask who's calling?"

"Lavender? This is Hermione, I'm looking for Ron. Ginny said you might have seen him?"

"Sorry, can't say I have, Granger. I haven't seen him in months. He said he wanted to be loyal to you for some reason. Hell, he even asked my advice about buying you a ring. Good luck."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too. Hey, if things don't work out, tell Ron to give me a call."

"Hermione! I'm home."

"Where have you been, and where are the groceries?"

"I had them sent, don't worry. See, there they are now. I'll grab the window. Here, help me put these away."

"You bought more orange juice. Ugh, just looking at it makes me sick."

"Hermione? Are you going to help me these away or not?"

"Too busy spilling my guts because your baby hates orange juice. Do it yourself."

"I'll just leave the non-perishables on the counter for you."

"My least favorite flavor chips... The rice cakes that made me sick, thank you so much Ron."

"Did you say something, 'Mione?"

"I said you forgot the chocolate cake I asked for."

"I figured you didn't need it. You've already gained enough weight."

"What?! It's your baby, not fat!"

"'Mione, where are you going? You know I hate it when you cry."

"Just go away, Ron. Just leave me alone."

"You can't stay in there all day, Hermione. I'll see you at dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hermione, time to come out. You were supposed to make dinner an hour ago! I'm hungry. Hermione, answer me, please? Hermione? Are you in there? Hermione? Fine, don't talk to me, I'll make my own dinner!"

"Ron? Are you home? No? Where would you...nevermind. I thought you'd change. I'm an idiot aren't I, Crooks?"

"Mrrow?"

"I'm leaving. I'm not letting him do this to me any more. You'll be able to find me, right?"

"Roww."

"Good, you are so smart...I wish I had left four months ago. Okay, out you go, I'll be joining you in a minute.

"Hermione! Good, you finally decided to come out of our room. Seriously, I almost went hungry."

"Ron, you are perfectly capable of making your own dinner. I'm leaving Ron."

"Why? Why would leave now? We're going to be parents, you need to stay here, with me."

"Why? You don't even love me, Ron. All you think about is yourself."

"That's not true. I think about our baby, a lot."

"Really?"

"Yes, every day."

"What about our baby?"

"What he or she will look like, what we're going name the baby, how he or she will look on a broom."

"That's sweet."

"See, I can be sweet. Besides our little Gryffindor will be adorable with my hair and your eyes."

"What if the baby has my hair?"

"There are charms to take care of it, just because you don't bother."

"Don't bother with what? Doing my hair? In case you haven't noticed, I am rapidly loosing sight of my feet, I'm tired all the time and I'm still trying to do all the housework you refuse to do."

"Housework is witch's work."

"You don't even bother putting your dirty socks in the basket."

"I can never tell if it's clean."

"If it's in the basket it's dirty. If it's put away, it's clean. How is that so hard to understand."

"Don't yell at me, Hermione. I'm tired too. I work every day, long hours."

"I know, except, you don't need to stay that late."

"But the overtime is nice."

"I never see a sickle of that money, Ron."

"It goes to the bills."

"I pay the bills."

"I meant my bills. You wouldn't understand."

"What bills could you possibly have? I pay for the groceries with what little money I make."

"Speaking of that, 'Mione, you need to stop working. It's bad for you and the baby."

"How? I'm only on my feet a few hours. Most of what I do is research, writing notes."

"I read something about ink poisoning."

"That's only if you inject it into your skin. Nothing I'm doing is harmful to our child."

"You still need to cut back on working. The nursery isn't going to design itself."

"I asked you a dozen times to help me paint it. The fumes are not good for the baby."

"Harry's coming over Saturday to do it."

"Harry? Never mind, Ron, you can't even paint our baby's nursery! You're lazy, don't help around the house. You're making things really hard for me. Do you even care about me?"

"That's just the hormones talking, 'Mione. C'mon why don't you make some dessert and we'll enjoy it together?"

"No. Ron, no, I'm done. I'm done doing all the house work, I'm done with your late hours. I know you're not at work! I've asked Harry. He's not lying for you anymore apparently."

"What? That git..."

"Harry's a git now? He was your best friend."

"Friends cover for each other. Fine, leave! You're probably lying about the baby anyway."

"What? You did the spell."

"You manipulated it somehow."

"You know what, fine, I'm gone."

"Don't forget your stuff. I'm not keeping it for you."

"Already packed. Good bye and good riddance."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I still own nothing. **

**A/NII: Writing entirely in dialogue is harder than I thought it would be!**

"Harry? Are you home? Ron kicked me out, well, I left him. Anyone home? No. Darn."

"Look at that one."

"Which one?"

"The witch over there."

"What about her?"

"Do you see a ring on her finger?"

"No?"

"Exactly, she's gone and gotten herself in a family way, little slut. Bet she's a mudblood too."

"She kind of looks like that one from the paper, that was with Potter."

"I hate him! He cost my family everything. We should teach her a lesson."

"We should."

"Hey, stop, leave me alone. Quit it!"

"Got her wand, now she's defenseless!"

"Please, I didn't do anything to you, give it back! Ow, I said stop."

"Nice one! Hit her harder, mess up that face! No one's ever going to sleep with you again, you little mudblood whore!"

HHHHHH

"Miss? Miss can you hear me? No? Bullocks, how do I always end up in these situations. Come on, I'm going to help you, just hold on, alright miss?"

"Mmm?"

"Okay, you're safe now, miss. They really did a number on your face, didn't they. Hold still! Get to get this blood off, let's see who you are...Shite! I would have to be you, figures. Here, lay here and don't move. I think you're bleeding internally."

"Baby?"

"Yes, it's going to be okay, Hermione. Just stay still, I'm going to summon help."

D/HD/HD/HD/H

"Uncle Severus! Uncle Severus! Please be home."

"Draco? What is so bloody important you have to interrupt me at home."

"I don't have time to explain. Grab your bag and get over here!"

"This had better be important, Draco, or so help me..."

"She's in here. I found her laying in the street. I think she's really hurt."

"She's badly beaten, hand me the blood replenishing potion. How long since you found her?"

"Less than an hour, I don't know how long she was out there... She said she was pregnant."

"I can see that, we'll just have to be extra careful. Draco, if I give you a list of muggle items could you get them? Most potions contain some magic which could hurt the baby."

"I can do that, just tell me what I need and where to get it."

"Good. Here's a list and a credit card. I trust you can figure out how to work one?"

"Yes."

"Crack"

"Hold on, Miss Granger, Draco will be back in a moment. What happened to you? How could someone do this?"

"Ugh?"

"You're still safe. Do you know who I am? That's it open your eyes. You hit your head hard, I believe you have a concussion."

"Prof?"  
"Yes, do you know your name?"

"'Mione Granger."

"Good."

"Crack"

"I bought everything on the list."

"Thank you, Draco."

"Dray?"

"I'm right here."

"This is going to sting a bit, Miss Granger."

"Hssss"

"We need to prevent infection. I've stopped the internal bleeding. I think it might be a prudent idea to take you to St Mungo's."

"No! No no no no."

"Shh, it's alright, no one's taking you anywhere you don't want to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm not sure about the pairing on this yet, let me know what you think!**

"Is she sleeping?"

"For now, yes. What happened, Draco."

"I don't know, sir. I was out picking up some things, and I saw her lying in the gutter. She was bleeding badly. Her face was so covered in blood, I didn't recognize her."

"You don't know who did this?"

"No. If I did..."

"My thoughts exactly. Where's the Weasley boy she's supposed to be with?"

"They broke up, he kicked her out, or she left, Ginny wasn't exactly clear."

"You spoke with Miss Weasley?"

"We both work in the same industry, Uncle Severus. I asked in passing about her family. She's extremely pissed about her brother's behavior."

"What are you going to do now, Draco. I've gotten her stablized for now, but she's going to need more help. St. Mungo's would be best."

"I can't force her. She's terrified of going there for some reason."

"Do you have any medical knowledge, Draco."

"No. I know you do, she'd be safe with you, right?"

"I'm not taking her, Draco. You're the one who rescued her, I've got my own research to do, my own life to take care of. Either find someone else, or take her to the hospital."

"Dray?"

"What are you doing up? Hermione, you need to stay in bed."

"I heard voices and decided to investigate."

"Professor Snape is saying I need to take you to St. Mungo's. I'm not a healer and you need more than I can do."

"Professor? Aren't you well versed in the medical arts?"

"I am."

"Then couldn't you take care of me, just until I'm well enough to stay with Draco."

"Draco. Will you accept me being a guest in your manner, it would be safer for Ms. Granger to remain here. Apparating could injure her and her child further."

"Absolutely, I have more guest rooms than I can count, Father had a small lab in the basement, I'm sure you'll find it adequate."

"I can always enlarge it if need be. Draco, go fetch my stuff while I put Ms. Granger here back to bed."

"Yes sir, all the stuff in the lab?"

"I'd better do it myself, you can argue with Ms. Granger."

"Crack"

"Alright, Hermione, come on, back to bed. Do you want something to drink? Tea, water? Are you hungry?"

"Tea would be fine, thank you, Dray."

"Sleep tight, Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

"How's she doing?"

"She drank some tea and went back to sleep. Should I be worried about her?"

"You should be worried about what will happen when I find out who did this to her, Draco. Have you had any luck contacting her friends?"

"No, Potter has no interest in talking to me, even if I could get an owl to him. He's out of country on some assignment according to his witch, and she's...scary."

"You're scared of a Weasley?"

"Yes."

"At least it's her and not her idiotic brother, imagine being afraid of him. I'd have to smack you."

"Do you think he's the one who hurt her?"

"Hello? Draco, Professor? Are you in here?"

"Hermione, I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up. What's going on?"

"We were discussing your situation. Draco tried to contact your friends. Mr. Potter is out of the country and Miss Weasley..."

"She's not interested in helping me, I'm sure. I left Ron, well, I was leaving, then he kicked me out."

"Hermione, did Ron do this to you?"

"No. I was attacked by some witches, I don't remember who...I'm not sure I even knew them. One might have been Pansy?"

"No, it couldn't have been Pansy. She moved away after the final battle. Here, you look dizzy, sit down. Hermione!"

"Come on, wake up, Hermione, wake up, please."

"Dray?"

"Draco had to run out for a minute. Listen to me, Miss Granger, you are not leaving this bed until further notice. Also, you are going to eat everything that is brought to you. Do you understand? I can't hear your head rattling."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, I will be bringing you something to eat. You need to eat for your sake and your baby. Is Mr. Weasley the father?"

"Yes. He...acted like he was happy."

"Here, dry your tears. It's going to be alright. Drink this. I promise it's safe."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome. Draco went to see if could get any of your things from Mr. Weasley's place. Did you not take much with you?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, sir. Oh, Crookshanks! Has he come yet? I told him to find me and let him out...please, sir, something might have happened to him."

"I'll let Draco know to keep an eye out."

"Thank you sir."

"Rest, Miss Granger, just leave the tray. Someone will be by to pick it up. Is there anything else you need? No, you're not getting a book until your head injury heals. Don't...Really? I am pretty sure giving me that look will not work. I'll make sure to mention to Draco, no books until I say so."

"Meany."

"Good night, Miss Granger."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still do not own Harry Potter**

**Okay, all dialogue fic is harder than I thought. I hope everyone's able to understand what's happening.**

"Hello? Draco, Professor? Anyone home?"

"I'm here, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs, sunny side up, with grapefruit, tea, croissants, and chocolate."

"Sounds like your appetite is returning, Hermione."

"I guess. Where's Professor Snape? Is he here today?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen. Did you need him for something?"

"Is my head healed yet? He said I could have book once my head heals."

"He said that yesterday, do you really think it healed overnight?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but your pupils are still not quite right, can you see alright?"

"If I say yes can I have a book?"

"Don't even try that look with me either, now, answer the question."

"Things are a little blurry and it's really really bright in here, can you turn the light down?"

"Here, is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'm going to get you some breakfast. I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay."

H/DH/DH/DH/DH/D

"Did she eat everything, Draco?"

"Almost, suddenly the sight of tea made her sick. Tell me the truth, is she going to be alright, should I have forced her to St. Mungo's?"

"Draco, Miss Granger will recover in time. I would love to know what happened before she was attacked. Have you heard anything about...the father of her child?"

"Weasel? No, nothing new, other than he's been seen with three witches besides Hermione. It seems the rest of the family didn't even know about the baby. Ginny had no idea when I mentioned it."

"Now they all know."

"Probably, but will they do anything about it? I don't even know what story Weasel told about Hermione leaving, for all I know he claimed she cheated on him. It sounds like something he'd do, play the victim."

"He'll drag Miss Granger's name through the mud."

"I know, I'll see about getting out in front of this, the last thing she needs to worry about is what he's doing."

"Agreed. Oh, she mentioned her pet."

"That hairball?"

"Yes, she released him before she left and told the furball to find her. He might be around here somewhere, keep your eyes open. She cares about that creature."

"She tried to convince me to give her a book, same as she did to you last night. Her pupils are still dialated, her vision is blurry and the lights are bothering her eyes."

"She has a concussion, Draco. The potion I'm giving her keeps her stable until it heals, normally one would not let a concussed person sleep, but thankfully Miss Granger is a witch and we can treat her. I would heal her entirely if I wasn't worried about the child."

"Do you think the baby will be alright?"

"If Miss Granger listens to me and stays in bed for the next few days, they both should be fine. Is she sleeping again?"

"Yes, did you notice she talks in her sleep, little mumbles?"

"No. Nor am I interested in this information. I've got work to do, Draco. Let me know when she wakes again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I still own nothing! **

**Thank all for reading and reviewing! I'm going to keep all dialogue on this story, despite how difficult it might be. I hope I'm not confusing anyone! Please, let me know if I am.**

"Hello? Draco? Professor? I swear! If I'm supposed to stay in bed, then someone answer me before I come looking for you! No? I'm getting up and going to the library?"

"No, no you're not."

"Finally, I'm hungry. And I want some tea."

"You threw up the tea this morning."

"So? I want tea, and a book."

"Uncle Severus said you aren't allowed to have any books until Thursday."

"What day is it now?"

"Tuesday."

"Dammit! I've been here a week? I've got work to do still, I have research to finish. I need to owl Professor Mathers, Merlin, I am behind."

"Shh, settle down for a minute. Yes, you've been here a week. I owled the ministry to let them know you were unavailable for the next two weeks. Apparently you had vacation time? They're letting you use that. As for your research, you'll be allowed to continue it on Thursday. I will write Professor Mathers for you, granted you tell me who he is, and what I'm supposed to say. You need to stay calm, Granger. Getting upset won't you or the baby. Now, you said you wanted tea?"

"Yes, and biscuits, chocolate ones, and some marmalade if you have it."

"I'll see what I can find. You see this little bell?"

"Yes."

"Ring it next time, it's magically set to ring throughout the manor."

"Okay."

"Here we go, tea, biscuits, I could only find vanilla ones, I'm sorry. And marmalade, as requested...unless you've changed your mind."

"No, this is good, thank you, Draco. Where's Professor Snape today?"

"No idea. He said he had some matters to attend and told me under no circumstances am I to give you a book."

"Want a biscuit?"

"You dipped it in the marmalade, no thank you."

"More for me. Any luck finding out who attacked me?"

"Not yet, Granger."

"Hermione, please, call me Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione. So, what do you want to do? Take another nap?"

"I'm tired of sleeping...book?"

"Forget it, no matter how cute you look, I'm not stupid enough to cross Uncle Severus."

"Why do you call him that?"

"He's my godfather. I've always called him that in private."

"I never knew. Wanna play a game or something? I really don't want a nap, and I'm not allowed out of bed, am I?"

"Nope."

"I figured. Why did you help me? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Granger. I never really hated you, you were just better than me in every single class. Also, my father...you know."

"Oh, have you seen my cat? I let him out and told him to find me, but...I doubt he'll look here."

"Not yet, but we're keeping our eyes open for him. Are you and Weasel married?"

"No! He...still hadn't asked...not even when we found out about the baby. That should've told me something, right?"

"I'm not going to say anything, Hermione. Did you leave him or did he kick you out? Weaslette wasn't sure."

"I left him. He had another witch. Really, you call Ginny Weaslette?"

"Yes, she's a she and a weasel."

"She's not bad."

"Her family is...okay, fair point. I've been doing a lot of thinking, Granger, especially about things I thought mattered when I was younger. Things my father told me, things I was raised to believe."

"MEOW!"

"Crooks?! Draco, is that...?"  
"Hold on, let me check, shh, good kitty. Guess your furball is smart after all, Hermione. Here, take him, he's trying to claw me."

"Aww, poor baby, it's okay Crooks, we can trust Draco. Good kitty."

"Prrrrr."

"Do you have any food for him? I mean, I know he can hunt, but he's a little thin."

"Does he chicken? Fish?"

"Yes to both. Oh, Crooks, I missed you."

"I'll see about finding him something, come on, kitty."

"Roeow?"

"Yes, Granger's safe here. Here we go, you like fish? Okay, there you go, tuna. I'll see about getting you some cat food, there's no mice here. Granger? Oh, she's asleep again. Guess it's just you and me for kitty."

"Mrrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. **

**Thank you all my readers, especially Delia Cerrano!**

"Did I miss anything important, Draco?"

"No, she woke up, ate, talked about Ron being an idiot. Her cat showed up, I let it in. It's around here somewhere."

"Smart creature finding her here. How is she doing, Draco?'

"She seems alright, actually. Hurt by what Ron did to her, hurt by the fact someone, well multiple someones, felt the need to beat her face in. She asked if we'd found them yet. I've got a few guesses about who did it, but I don't want to leave her alone."

"I will stay with Miss Granger if you feel the need to go and take care of her assailants."

"Thank you, she should stay asleep for a bit. I already fed the cat, so don't let it mooch more."

"Remember, Draco, she wants this kept out of the papers, handled quietly."

"I know, Uncle Sev. It will be done quietly. If need be, I'll get the information and names and you and I will handle it. I know you're much better at descrestion than I am."

"True, go ahead Draco. I will mind Miss Granger. You set up the bell system?"  
"Yes, after she threatened to get up and find the library."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHS

"Briiing, briing."

"Do you need something, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, where's Draco, sir?"

"Out taking care of some business. Until then, you have me."

"Could you bring me some tea with honey, please?"  
"Very well, would you like to accompany me to the kitchen? Stretching your legs would do you some good."

"Thank you sir."

"Here, lean on me, there you go. Can you stand now?"

"Yes, I've got it now. Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione. We're not in school anymore."

"I will try to remember that, here, let me get the chair for you."

"I am perfectly capable of pulling my own chair out."

"I never said you weren't, only offering to do it out of concern since you don't seem to quite have your balance."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Ron...he would do things for me, but only because he wanted to prove he was the man."

"He is a dunderhead for treating you like that. "

"Snort, you're right, but he was an idiot for more than that reason. I actually gave him a second chance, and a third chance."

"Is that where the little one came from?"

"Yes. After the second chance...the third is when we found out...which leads to the fourth and final chance...which is why I'm now...where am I exactly?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"I...didn't recognize it."

"Draco had it entirely redone after the war. He couldn't even live here for nearly a year."

"I didn't know. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you still teaching at Hogwarts?"

"No. I was not asked back after the war, despite my name being cleared. I do have Potter to thank for that."

"Yes, I knew Harry spoke at your trial."

"Were you there?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"It does, and it doesn't. How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Better, my head is not spinning, things are not nearly as blurry. The little one seems fine, thank you for helping me. I don't know if Draco could have done it without you."

"I am sure Draco would have figured things out on his own. He is a bright young man."

"Yes, although, he never did manage to beat my scores."

"You always were one of the brightest students I've had the pleasure of teaching. Do not let it go to your head, Hermione."

"Yes sir. Can you help me back to bed?"

"Of course, here, take my arm. I've got you, Hermione."

"Thank you sir, good night."

"Good night, Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word count: 589**

"Crooks? Sweet kitty, go find Draco for me, Crooks?"

"Merow?"

"Draco, remember, the guy who fed you?"

"Mow!"

"Hermione?"

"Morning, Crookshanks found you?"

"Yes, he sat on my chest and whined until I got out of bed. Do you need something?"

"I need to pee, can you help me to the loo? I tried to stand up and got dizzy."

"Okay, here, put your arm around me, careful! I've got you, Hermione. Step, step, there you go. Okay, I'm going to stay right here outside, call me when you're ready to go back."

"Thank you. Draco."

"Same as before, Hermione! Watch where you're putting your hands."

"Ooops, sorry, Draco."

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you did that on purpose. You didn't, did you? Never mind, don't answer that. Here we are, back to your bed."

"Is it Thursday yet?"

"It's Wednesday...by two hours. No, you're still not getting a book. Good night Hermione."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Briiiing, brrriiin."

"Did you have to give her that infernal bell, Draco?"

"It was better than her getting out of bed and possibly hurting herself."

"Briiiing, briiiiiiiiiiing."

"I take that back."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Is it breakfast time yet? There's no windows and there's no clock, and I'm hungry, and is there any more marmalade and biscuits?"

"Yes, there is more marmalade and biscuits. Would you like some tea also?"

"Please. With honey?"

"One moment."

"I can't wait until her head heals..."

"Don't like play house elf to Miss Granger?"

"Don't start. I almost...no, she's fine. She never asked to be hurt, never asked to be thrown aside by that idiot. When I find him..."

"You'll not be stupid enough to fight him and get yourself thrown in Azkaban?"

"Do I look like an idiot, Uncle Severus?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that, Draco?"

"Hi!"

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione."

"Fine, what you are you doing out of bed, Hermione?"

"I ran out of marmalade. Also, pepperoni?"

"No, I don't have any pepperoni, and that was the last of the marmalade. Make me a list and I'll go shopping later today, alright?"

"Can you pick up _Numbers of Possibilities_ by Alice Conturea?"

"That's a book."

"Yes, and I'll be able to read it when I'm better. I can't really afford to get behind in my work. Professor Matthers will be expecting my half of research."

"Sounds like you're on the mend, Hermione."

"Yes, now, since I'm not allowed a quill and parchment, can some please write Professor Matthers for me, let him know I'm alive?"

"I know him personally actually."

"Not surprised, sir. He did at one point mention knowing you. Most scholars seem to know each other in some aspect."

"I did not, however, know you were working with him. You're working on the probability project?"

"Yes, sir. With my talent at arithamancy I wanted to do some good."

"I'll speak with him this evening, Hermione. What would you like me to tell him? I know you want to keep your assault and personal life, personal."

"Just let him know I had some things come up, if he presses...he most likely won't, tell him I had a medical issue. I'm pretty sure being beat and a concussion count?"

"Very well, Hermione."

"Is this everything you want me to pick up, Hermione?"

"I think so, wait, crisps, the cheese kind."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes. No, more tea?"

"Got it. I'll be right back with everything on this list...and whatever else I decide to buy."

"Bye Draco."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Word Count: 439**

"Is Draco back yet?"

"No, he is not back yet, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry, no, he is not back yet, Hermione."

"I'm hungry!"

"There's food in the fridge, you are up and walking around, go get something."

"There's no biscuits."

"There are other things to eat."

"I want biscuits and marmalade."

"Crack!"

"Sorry. The market was busy. Slow down, Hermione. Sheesh, you'd think you were starving or something."

"Marmalade?"

"Here, it's in this bag. You seem to be feeling better."

"Miss Granger! Please eat like a civilized person, you have marmalade on your nose!"

"Wanna kiss it off?"

"Here's a napkin."

"Aww, you're not fun, sir."

"Hermione, I'm here to take care of you until Draco can manage on his own. That's all. I'm not here to be 'fun'."

"Killjoy."

"Here, why don't you help me put these away, Hermione. Uncle Severus can go back to whatever he was working on in his lab."

"Okay, where does this go?"

"Bottom cabinet. Those go on the top shelf, here, let me help you."

"Dunderheads..."

"Did you say something sir? No? Alright, ohhh, you got the good tea this time! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You don't need to hug me so tightly Hermione. I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me. Did Severus leave?"

"It appears so. And now that you're feeling better, I really think we need to talk about things. About what happened, about what's going to happen."

"Oh, you want me to leave?"

"No, I didn't say that. I would never kick you out. You and the little one will need a place to stay. When is the little one due?"

"In about five months, depending on if he or she decides to be on time."

"Would you be willing to see a midwife? Not at St. Mungo's!"

"Maybe?"

"I just want to make sure you and the little one are alright. I promised to protect you, and by extension, your baby."

"Why? Why do you want to protect me, Draco."

"Because, no one should be beat like you were, no one should have to be thrown out of their home by the man that was supposed to love them. I also just hate Weasley..."

"So you're protecting me to spite my ex-boyfriend?"

"Isn't that a good enough reason for now?"

"You did buy me tea... Thank you Draco. I guess your motives don't matter nearly as much as your actions."

"Does my chest make a good pillow, Hermione?"

"Yawn, the best."

"Here, let me help you back to bed, there you go. Sweet dreams, Hermione."

"Night night, love you, Dray."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I still don't own anything, or anyone, you recognize. **

**Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you all!**

"She said she loved me."

"She is pregnant and you bought her tea. Her emotions are in state of constant flux, I would not believe anything she says at the moment. She offered to kiss the marmalade off my nose."

"Maybe she likes you, Uncle Severus?"

"She is a bundle of hormones and gratitude at being taken care of. She means none of it. She is also recovering quite nicely. Soon I will be able to return home and be done with this nonsense."

"Are you saying you aren't enjoying my company, sir?"

"Hermione. How long have you been in the doorway?"

"Long enough to hear that you're thinking of leaving, sir. If you leave, who else will pay attention to me while Draco's working?"

"You can have your books now, you can get back to your research. I'm sure you'll find plenty to entertain yourself, Hermione."

"Sigh, fine, you're right. I should start getting back to my research. Thank you for helping me, sir."

"You are quite welcome, Hermione. Now, I'll leave you and Draco to breakfast while I work on packing my lab."

"See me before you go, please?"

"Very well."

"He's a bundle of laughs this morning, isn't he?"

"He's done me a huge favor helping me out, Hermione. Let me guess, tea, biscuits and marmalade for breakfast?"

"What else, I can't help what the baby likes. Oh, I think I felt him or her kick! Strong little cub."

"Cub? You think the baby will be a little lion, a Gryffindork like you?"

"All Ron's family has always been in Gryffindor. This is his child, unfortunately. Any luck finding out who attacked me?"

"A few leads, but nothing concrete. I did find out Ron's been dumped by the harpy he was currently 'dating'."

"Serves him right, the bloody cheat. What about you, Draco?"

"What about me?"

"I haven't seen any witches come or go, are you seeing anyone?"

"Small talk over breakfast, how quaint."

"You're just avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not currently seeing anyone. Why?"

"Just curious. The library is on the first floor right?"

"Don't bother pretending you don't know exactly where it is, Hermione."

"Ha ha, you're right, Draco. I'm going to go see if I can figure out where I left off on my research, can you come get at lunch time?"

"I'll come get you in two hours. I do not want you overworking yourself, Hermione. Besides, by then you'll be hungry anyway. And don't forget, you did agree to think about seeing a midwife, I know quite a few who will keep matters...discrete."

"Ahh, the perks of being one of the nobles."

"One of the few that I never thought I'd need to use. Alright. I'll see you in two hours."

"Thank you, I'll see you then, Draco. Make sure to tell Severus where I am, in case he decides to leave."

"I'm certain that will be the first place he looks for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A huge thank you to all my loyal readers. I promise I'm going to get things updated! **

"Hermione? Are you in here? Draco said you would be in here."

"I'm over here, Severus. Think you could help me reach this book? It's just out of my reach."

"And you did not see the stepping stool?"

"I can't see my own feet at the moment, so no. I didn't. Now you are going stand there and snark at me or help me?"

"Fine, here. I'm leaving, Hermione. I have my own work to attend and you and Draco do not need me anymore."

"So you said at breakfast. You will drop by now and then?"

"I will, but only to make sure you and Draco haven't killed each other."

"Fine, I'll see you then, but before you go."

"Hermione! Kissing me will not make me stay. I am not interested in you in that way. Even if I were... you are not in control of your own emotions right now."

"Maybe I meant it? This baby doesn't even have a father, well, he or she won't have a father once I finally get my hands on Ron's neck."

"Killing him will not help this child. There is no nursery in Azkaban."

"Figures. Come back soon?"

"We'll see."

HDHDDHDHDHDHHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDDHHD

"Hermione? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Severus left and I kissed him and he wouldn't kiss me back. And there's no nursery in Azkaban!"

"Um, right. Let's get some lunch. Food will make you feel better. I've got some chicken?"

"Grilled?"

"Yes. Grilled. There's a fresh spinach salad also, if you're interested."

"Strawberries?"

"Are completely out of season, but what's the point of being a Malfoy if I can't find someone to ship some?"

"I like strawberries with spinach."

"Right. Now,do you feel a little bit better?"

"Yes, but Severus still wouldn't kiss me back."

"Why did you kiss him in the first place?"

"He's attractive. And I don't know... He said it's just hormones, that I really don't feel that way."

"You said you loved me yesterday. He told me the same thing then."

"Really? I said I loved you?"

"Yes. You called me Dray Dray."

"Giggle! Well, that would be a cute pet name?"

"It would be completely irritating."

"So, perfect?"

"Hermione, I know it feels like everything is falling apart right now. That because of what he did to you, that you feel as if you're alone. You're not alone, I'm here. Severus will be back and forth knowing him. Maybe you could wait on the proclamations of love and cute pet names until the baby is born and you're less... hormonal?"

"But that's five months from now."

"It's going to be a very long five months. Now, lunch? You must be starving?"

"I am, and over lunch we can talk about which book are missing from your library and you could help me go over this list of baby names? I need input from someone, and since my ex isn't going to be involved, maybe you could help me?"

"Fine, although it's a tradition in my family, well, my mother's family that everyone was named after a star, or constellation."

"That's kind of cool, actually. You can look up and see your namesake in the sky."

"It was actually quite cool, Hermione. Part of the reason I got straight Os in astronomy."

"Maybe I should think about star names?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

"Draco, can you help me reach something?"

"What?"

"A book, it's on the top shelf and I know if I climb up there, you'll freak out. Then you'll yell at me for endangering myself, and then I'll cry and it won't lead to us kissing and making up, so?"

"Ha ha, alright, here you go. Oh, I talked to some of my people, about your attack."

"Oh, did they find anything?"

"Not really. There was a witness, but they seem to have vanished."

"More likely they were threatened into silence. What about... my ex? I know I heard you and Severus talking about taking care of him."

"You shouldn't worry about him, Hermione. I know you're still angry about what he did."

"Beyond angry, Draco. I never should have let him... There shouldn't have been that many chances. You'd never treat a witch like that would you?"

"No, I would not."

"Neither would Severus, if you think about it. I do, you know, think about it. This baby's going to have it hard, harder than me. I've seen the way the wizarding world revolves around bloodlines and heritage. I'm just a Muggle-born, no status there. And I know Ron will deny him or her. He's already started that, hasn't he?"

"Yes, his family knows nothing about the child. I'm sorry, Hermione. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, Draco, I know. You and Severus have been so kind to me, and I've been such a mess. Oh,there's an owl at the window, could you let him in? I've been waiting for some news from Professor Matthers about my research."

"Is it what you were expecting?"

"Yes, and no, it's from Professor Matthers, but it seems the funding for our research is in trouble. There's not been enough results in the granted amount of time. Draco, now what? This was all I had left of my life, well, the part of my life I was in control of."

"Is funding the only thing stopping your research from continuing?"

"Yes. And it's important! We were working on a probability prediction equation to help predict natural disasters. I know there's things like that in the Muggle world, but the technology doesn't work in this one, so..."

"Funding. I can take care of funding, Hermione. Write Professor Matthers and tell him that the project will be funded by the Malfoy Foundation. I will make sure the funds are transferred to the correct vault this afternoon."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Smooch."

"Hermione! What did I say about kissing?'

"That you have very soft lips and you want to kiss me back?"

"Hermione, please, I know you're having trouble with your emotions, first me, then Severus..."

"You'd make a good father to the baby, you know that? Being so logical."

"Hermione Granger! Put your hands back on the table where I can see them!"

"Fine, be mean. I'm going to write Professor Matthers and let him know we can continue our research since you're helping me with that at least."

"Hermione, wait, come back here. Hermione! I didn't mean... Great, now she's mad at me because I wouldn't let her take advantage... This whole thing is getting out of control."


End file.
